


Seascape

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack enjoys a little R&R after the events of Paradise Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seascape

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2009.

SEASCAPE

“I’m still surprised you wanted to come here.” 

Jack heard her shift, the rustle of material, the mild creak of the lounge chair; harmoniously blending with the gentle sound of the surf.

“Not that I’m complaining,” she added. He didn’t need to open his eyes to hear the smile in her voice. “I just thought you might want some place more…lively.”

“This is exactly what I want,” he rumbled. He didn’t elaborate and she didn’t press him. Opening one eye, he saw that she was once more reading her book, her lips still curved in a tender smile. 

Closing his eyes, Jack once more settled back in his lounge chair. The sun was hot, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable hot, the light breeze blowing off the water kept the air temperature just perfect. The sand was white, the water the deepest, clearest blue and he had nothing more pressing on his mind than their next meal—or the next time they’d make love. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect place, okay…maybe his cabin, but after six weeks stranded with Maybourne on that moon, he couldn’t quite face two weeks of leave on his lake, surrounded by more trees, even with Sam. 

Which made this beautiful and isolated stretch of beach, complete with deluxe bungalow, the perfect place to relax and recharge after the long weeks spent scratching out their survival on the moon. When they needed, or wanted it, civilization was a mere twenty minute jeep ride away. With the provisions they’d stocked up with at the local general store, Jack figured they wouldn’t ever need to leave until it was time to finally head back home.

Without opening his eyes, Jack reached down along the side of his chair, his fingers easily locating one of the iced long necks in the handy bucket. The beer was cold and he twisted the cap off, flipping it back into the bucket. He took a long swallow. Yes, life was good. Life on the moon might have been tolerable if he’d had beer…turning his head, he opened his eyes. And Sam. 

In between the almost constant search for food and a way off that moon, and then fighting for survival, he’d thought about her—a lot. He’d never lost his confidence in her ability to find them, that constant was about the only thing that kept him sane, even when he’d joined Harry in crazy land thanks to the wild arugala. And his favorite bedtime diversion was planning everything he’d do when they were finally rescued. 

“This is what I missed most,” he murmured.

She looked up at him over her sunglasses. “Beer?”

“No,” he replied, his eyes slowly roving along the elegant length of her sleek body, brilliantly displayed for him in the black bikini she wore. “You.”

She got that almost shy look that he found so endearing, dropping her head briefly before she looked at him. “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice apologetic. “I should have figured it out sooner.” She sat up suddenly, closing her book and tossing it down into her tote bag. “Hell, it was all my fault. None of it would have ever happened if I hadn’t let Maybourne get my weapon.”

Stunned, Jack sat up too, swinging his long legs over the side of the chaise and facing her, she wouldn’t look at him. “Carter,” he said, his voice gruff. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I let my guard down. And because of that, we almost lost you.” She looked at him and he set his beer down in the sand before carefully reaching out and removing her sunglasses. Her beautiful blue eyes were shadowed. “I almost lost you.”

Tossing her sunglasses in the direction of her tote, Jack cradled her cheek with his hand. “You didn’t screw up, Sam. If anyone is to blame, it’s me. Even knowing what a lying, conniving snake Maybourne is, we let him con us with his promise of advanced weaponry. He knew exactly how to play us.”

“But—”

“Ahh!” Jack shifted his hand, pressing two fingers against her lips. “Not. Your. Fault.”

“Jack—” She was getting that obstinate look and he figured the best way to distract her from what was rapidly turning into a futile game of ‘take the blame’ was to take direct and decisive action. 

He kissed her.

He’d been kissing her a lot since they’d been rescued off that damn moon. His initial desperate kisses had slowly transformed into the slow and familiar, but he could still feel the faint desperation bleeding through. Even though he’d never lost his faith in her, it could have easily gone the other way, a feeling which left him even more determined to make the most of every minute he had with her. Not that she seemed to mind, he’d sensed a similar urgency within her he couldn’t help but answer.

Jack kissed her until they were both gasping for breath and she was somehow no longer sitting on her beach chair but was sitting on his lap…minus her bikini top. He glided one hand slowly along her flank and down to hip, tugging at the string tie to her bikini bottoms. He wasn’t one to pay much attention to women’s fashion, but over the past week he’d come to appreciate the side-tie bikini bottoms Sam favored. 

And over the past week they’d worked out the finer details of making love on the surprisingly sturdy lounges, so when Jack lay back on the chaise, Sam gracefully moved with him. She tugged his board shorts down his legs, his penis springing free. Jack ignored the creaking of the chaise when she settled over him, he only had eyes for her. She was beautiful, with the blue sky as her backdrop, the sun turning her golden hair into a halo, her pale skin glowing, warmed by the days spent in the island sun. His hands went to her waist, steadying her and he groaned as she enveloped him in her warmth.

As always, the incredible sensations that engulfed him whenever they made love forced everything else from his mind. Time slowed down as Sam slowly rocked against him, the primal feelings intensified by the sounds of the surf and the warmth of the sun against their skin. Sam’s movements were languid and sure, any remaining unease from their earlier conversation disappearing in the comfort and familiarity of their lovemaking. Another man might crave the excitement and thrill of the unknown, the danger of a new woman every night. But not him, not anymore…he’d found his heart’s desire.

That same ease and familiarity worked in Jack’s favor when his hands moved over Sam’s body; his sure fingers stroking and caressing, confident in his ability to leave her gasping and trembling over him; her helpless response to his touch matched by his own surrender to the love and passion that bound them together. He watched her even when the intimacy was almost too much to bear, drowning in her eyes until she shuddered around him, his hands tightening on her hips when she collapsed against him, his release flooding through him and into her.

Jack had also discovered he missed these moments, the utter contentment and pleasure contained in the quiet aftermath. Sam was totally relaxed against him and he sighed softly, running his hands soothingly up and down her back. He didn’t protest too much when some minutes later she shifted off him and sat up; instead he merely enjoyed the view before him as she retrieved the bottom half of her bikini, fastening it in place, a practice that he only partially understood. She’d go topless on their little bit of private beach but not bottomless.

“So it’s all Maybourne’s fault?” She finished tying the last string in place.

“Pretty much.”

She nodded, seeming to consider his answer for a moment. “Just so you know,” she said, giving him a pointed look before turning and walking towards the clear blue water, her words drifting to him over the sound of the surf. “If we ever see him again I’m so kicking his ass.”

Jack grinned, springing into action. Jumping to his feet, he tugged up his board shorts and jogged after her into the water. “You go girl!”

THE END


End file.
